


Not While I'm Around

by doorwaytoparadise



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Martin is rather protective, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/pseuds/doorwaytoparadise
Summary: Martin will always defend Douglas, should the need arise.





	

When Martin walks out of the portakabin, intent on finding Douglas, he ends up stopping short fairly quickly. He found Douglas, but Douglas is currently conversing with a man Martin has never seen before. Douglas seems to know the man, which is what makes Martin pause. Years of flying together and years of being together as a couple meant there weren't a lot of people Douglas knew that Martin didn't. 

From the way Douglas' eyes are slightly narrowed, Martin can tell the man is not someone Douglas is particularly pleased to see. Martin shuffles a little closer, trying to appear nonchalant. Having picked up a few things from Douglas over the years, he is mildly successful. The other man is around Martin's height, with a sharply angled face, dark hair and eyes. Something about this situation feels not good, and Martin tenses in anticipation as he approaches. He is just within earshot, when the man's next remark makes him freeze.

“On your fourth marriage already? I take it this one won't be lasting very long either.”

Martin gapes in shock at the bold insinuation. Douglas' face tightens, a sudden frigid anger crossing his face. 

“I beg your pardon.”

The statement is a mockery of a polite reply, practically a growl, and more of a demand than a question. The man before him smirks nastily.

“Well, I don't see why anyone would want to stay with you.”

Douglas jerks upright, reeling, eyes widening a fraction as a mix of emotions flicker rapidly over his face. Shock and outrage are most prominent, but its the little flash of pain in his eyes that sends the indignation Martin had felt at the comment straight into fury.

Martin has been with MJN for a long time, and with Douglas for years, and he knows the man inside and out. Hints of insecurities were strewn throughout the earlier stages of their relationship, and Martin had long since learned to navigate the nuances of Douglas Richardson. After three failed marriages, Douglas was, in fact, worried that no one would stay with him, and it had taken a long time for Martin to convince him he wouldn't leave. Years of a steadily building relationship, from friendship to dating to marriage, and the two of them had carefully built each other up into stronger, better people. 

And with a single sentence, all that fear and worry and doubt had been brought to the surface. Several seconds had passed and Douglas hadn't been able to conjure up a witty reply, and one glance at his face showed Martin that he likely wouldn't for a minute or two. The comment had been the verbal equivalent of dumping ice cold water over his head, and while his face reflected anger, Martin could see the way his mind turned over the words. 

Now, Martin had always boasted of being captain, trying to be the “supreme commander” and throw his weight around, but it took a while for him to grow into his rank. But here and now, older, wiser, more experienced and more polished, with the surname 'Richardson' attached to his own, Martin calmly drew himself up. Looking every inch the captain he had always wanted to be, he stepped between Douglas and the other man. 

The other man looked Martin up and down, then seemed to dismiss Martin as nothing to worry about. The glare Martin already wore intensified.

“You have a lot of nerve and a serious lack of manners, to come here and say something like that to Douglas.”

The man gave a mocking sneer.

“Oh really? And who are you?”

“I'm his husband.”

The man blinks in surprise, before throwing his head back and full-on laughing. Martin calmly waits for him to finish, carefully controlling his anger.

“ _You're_ the poor sap who married him? Ha! You should get out while you can.”

At the look of incredulous rage that rises on Martin's face, the man waves a dismissive hand, with a touch of mocking on his face.

“What? I'm just expressing my opinion.”

Martin tilted his head in a way that anyone who knew him well would be wary of. He gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes. 

“Oh really? Then allow me to express mine.”

Martin shifted his weight, and in one smooth motion, drew his right hand back and slammed it forward, directly into the offensive man's face. There was a satisfying crack, and Martin watched impassively as the other man hit the pavement, out cold.

Martin absently shook his hand out, before turning back to Douglas. Douglas was staring at Martin, eyebrows raised in surprise, and Martin could see him struggling to recover himself. Douglas seemed to swallow hard, before trying to smirk in usual carefree manner. It was tremulous around the edges, but Douglas slid into a casual slouch with the ease of long-established habit.

“Defending my honor, Martin? How noble of you.”

The statement was Douglas' typical brand of snark, and Martin had long since learned to read between the lines. Now, he could hear how forced the nonchalance was, alongside the genuineness of the statement. Ignoring how Douglas was trying to act blasé, Martin looked him straight in the eye as he replied.

“As your captain, its my duty. As your friend, its my right. And as your husband, its my privilege.”

Douglas stared back at him, a little stunned, and for just a moment, Martin could see something like heartbreaking wonder, before it was replaced by a far more genuine smile. Everything about him softened, and Douglas let his usual defenses and aloofness drop. He didn't say a word, only stepping close to Martin. 

“What would I do without you?”

“Good thing we'll never find out.”

Douglas huffed out a soft laugh, and responded the only way he could, drawing Martin closer and into a kiss. Martin grinned into it, before a low groan interrupted. Martin glanced at the unpleasant man, now coming to, and scowled. Pulling back to look up at Douglas, Martin smirked mischievously.

“Shall we continue this somewhere else, Mr. Richardson?”

“What a marvelous idea, Mr. Richardson. Let's.”

Giggling like teenagers, Martin and Douglas practically sprinted towards the portakabin, leaving the dazed man to pull himself up and stumble away.


End file.
